Sing For Me
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: Tony and Ziva sing for one another. Not exactly TIVA, but you can see it, I think.


**DISCLAIMER: The closest thing I have to owning NCIS is the season one DVD set because I can't really afford the other ones yet, but I'm working on it! ^_^ **

"You're hot n' your cold--"

"Tony!" Ziva hissed from her desk, staring at her partner.

Tony's feet were propped up on his desk, and he was holding his paperwork, ready to turn it in to Gibbs as soon as he came back from his coffee run. "Hm?" He continued to hum the rest of the song.

"Stop it!"

Tony smiled. "What's the matter? Don't like Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold?"

"I like that song when _she_ sings it."

"Oh, so do I."

"Then let's keep it that way!" Ziva tried to go back to her own paperwork but she could feel her partner's eyes on her. She managed to ignore him for a few minutes, but he wouldn't look away. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just--" Tony continued smiling, and dropped his feet from his desk top. He leaned forward in his chair. "I was just picturin' you singing."

Ziva laughed. "What makes you think I sing?"

"Can you?"

Ziva only smiled. "What do you think?"

The senior field agent stood up. "I think you can..." He looked playfully at her. "But not as good as me."

"Really, Tony?" Ziva dropped her file, returning Tony's look. "You sing?"

Tony smiled. "Like an angel!"

Ziva laughed. "Who said that? One of your ex-girlfriends?"

"Ha ha, funny. Actually, it's a DiNozzo trait, Zee-Vah, passed down from DiNozzo to DiNozzo. That, and the trait of being incredibly good looking." He stood up and approached her desk.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "So it's a...talent?"

Tony nodded. "You can say that."

Ziva stood and walked forward to face Tony. "Then sing." She brought her face only inches from his.

"You'd like to hear it, wouldn't you?" He took a step back. "How about then you join me tonight at a party?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes. Was this his plan all along? "What party?"

"An old frat buddy of mine is having a party. You know, drinks, karaoke, dancing, talking, immaturity."

"And you think I'd want to come?"

"Well, yeah, it's fun."

"That's fun?"

Tony looked at her weirdly. "According to the majority of America's adult population, it is." He leaned back against his desk.

"Yeah, the _college_ ones." Ziva elaborated.

"Is that a no, then?" Tony pretended to look crushed. "Abby's coming, and so is McGee."

"You invited them too?"

"Well, I brought them to some parties before, so they know the people."

Ziva shook her head. "I'll think about it. I need to go back to my paperwork, so leave me alone."

Tony remained where he was. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"See, this is why that song totally represents you, Ziva!"

"Does it?"

"Mmhmm."

She allowed the lyrics to roll through her mind. "I'd say it represents more of you, Tony."

"Just the hot part."

Ziva put down her paperwork once again. "Fine. I will go tonight." She noticed Tony's expression turn bright. "I'll even sing."

"No way!" Tony was getting excited. "What'll you sing? And it has to be in English!"

Ziva's eyes flickered with playfullness. "A little song I learned while you were agent afloating."

"Can you sing some of it?"

_"Rusted brandy in a diamond glass, everything is made from dreams. Time is made from honey slow and sweet, only the fools know what it means."_ Ziva watched her partner as she sang the verse.

Tony's jaw was dropping, but he quickly recovered. "Amazing."

She nodded her head in appreciation. "Now you must demonstrate to me."

Tony's face dropped the smile. "What do you wanna hear?"

"Surprise me."

Tony thought for a moment. He then scanned the empty squadroom, making sure no one else would hear.

"It's nine o'clock, Tony. No one's here."

Tony sighed and took in a deep breath. But before he could start, Ziva interrupted him.

"This is gonna be somethingserious, right?"

He nodded. "_Summer turned to winter, and the snow it turned to rain. And the rain turned into tears upon your face. I hardly recognized the girl you are today, and God I hope it's not too late. Mmm, it's not too late..." _Unlike Ziva, Tony chose not to watch her reaction to his voice, but when he looked at her, she was smiling.

"Very well done."

"Thank you. Now hurry up! We hafta leave soon or Abby and McGee will be alone with my frat buddies, and who knows where that could lead!"

**A/N: I was really, REALLY bored, and just started typing this out. The characters, I think, are a little out of character, but this was kinda fun to write, so...yeah...Plus, I was trying to imagine Tony singing a song that's not Baa Baa Black Sheep or the one he sang undercover! ^_^ So, uh, Ziva, if you hadn't noticed, sang Cote de Pablo's Temptation, and Tony sang Michael Buble's Lost. Both were featured on different episodes of NCIS! ^_^**


End file.
